1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a vegetable based mimic of petrolatum which achieves improved skinfeel aesthetics and imparts to skin a healthy lustre.
2. The Related Art
The petrolatum which is commercially available under the Vaseline® brand is an occlusive substance. When placed on skin, the substance prevents moisture evaporation. Retention of the moisture promotes healing and controls cracking/flaking occurring under cold weather conditions.
Unfortunately, petrolatum imparts a greasy feel to the formulations. Further, petrolatum containing substances are not easily formulated to provide good lustre when applied to skin.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0224142 A1 (Swaile et al.) describe hydrogenated castor oil based compositions as replacements for petrolatum. These compositions are deodorants formulated as aqueous or anhydrous systems to be effective at preventing or eliminating malodors resulting from perspiration. Besides hydrogenated castor oil, the compositions include thickening or structuring agents such as 12-hydroxystearic acid and derivatives thereof, alcohol liquid carriers such as glycerin and polyglycerols, and usually a significant amount of water. Although the compositions are reported useful for deodorancy, there is no indication of any improved skinfeel properties or lustre relative to petrolatum containing formulations.